


Scarlet Cape

by EasyBreezy



Series: The Magic In A Fairy Tale [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also there is a love triangle, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I might make a sequel, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, More tags added!, Multi, POV Keith (Voltron), Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Sexual Violence, Shiro loves Keith too much, Threats of Violence, Torture, What Was I Thinking?, but keith doesnt...or does he, who the fuck knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyBreezy/pseuds/EasyBreezy
Summary: Keith (who is red riding hood) is tired of always getting attacked by wolves and delivering food to his sick grandmother. He escapes from the place but gets caught by someone but also saved. He meets Prince Takashi Shirogane (obviously prince charming) and takes him to different fairy tale universes (or at least tries). They meet someone who decides to tag along with them, which might be a pain for Shiro. But who the fudge cares? Plus, they meet new allies and new enemies...But evil still lurks within them, so looks like they will kick some fairy tale butt!Enjoy! :3Btw this will be Keith's POVUpdate: Chapter 19 is done!





	1. The Old Days

**Author's Note:**

> Shit shit shit. This is my first time writing a story in archive of our own. XD Im scared no one will like this story but geez...i hope you enjoy it.

I ran. I ran quick so I can get away from the wolves. I turned to look at them, each of their eyes showing a flash of hunger to eat fresh meat. I tried my best to quickly do a zig zag but they never stopped chasing me.

I quickly rustled through my basket to find my bright red launcher. I grabbed it and laughed happily. Desperate to save my life, I shot it to a tree and looked at the wolves. "Hasta la later bitches!" I yelled as I was pulled by the launcher. I landed on a branch and stood up to my feet. I sighed and panted. I heard a crack then another crack. I looked to see where it was coming from and sure enough...

It was coming from the branch. 

Before I could react, the branch snapped and dropped me. I screamed and my face met the wet, soaky ground. I quickly crawled to another tree, but then I felt a sharp tug in my cape. I turned to see that it was a wolf trying to drag me with him. I kicked him with my red boot and dropped the basket. Cookies and cupcakes were falling out. I was going to pick it up, but what would that do to me? I would get eaten.

Wolves started to eat it and I screamed,"Take the damn cookies and cupcakes! Take it all!" I ran away. I went up to a tree and hid. I sighed as I sinked down to the ground. This was exhasting. I wanted to just go home. Every single day I always have problems with the woods. I already had so many scars and cuts in my whole body, even my face. I put my hands on my face and sighed of frustration. I should escape...

I shook my head. I wasn't going to escape from here. I have a grandmother to take care of. She can die any minute. I decided to just go tell her that I don't have her food. I stood up and walked away without worrying about the wolves anymore...


	2. Wrong Choice, Buddy

I slowly panted as I continued to walk to my grandmother's house. I kept telling myself to go quicker, but I went more slower. I saw the cabin and I started to run. I knocked on the door and said,"Grandmother, I'm home!" No answer. She was probably sleeping. I knocked but then the door opened slightly. I went inside and looked around. I went to my grandmother's room and opened it. I saw the most horrific thing ever.

Blood was splattered all over the walls and the bed was a mess. I felt lightheaded. "No..." I whispered. I looked around frantically. "Grandma!" I screamed. Someone grabbed me and I gasped. I turned around to see Lotor. I growled and tried to grab my dagger. He held me close and cooed,"Why, if it isn't Little Red Riding Hood." I tried to stab him but he grabbed the dagger. "My, what beautiful eyes and face you have, darling," he said. I squirmed and tried to break free. He kissed my neck and put his hand under my shirt.

I stopped squirming. His touch was seductive and delicate. He started to take off my shirt and told me he was going to rock my world. I screamed for help but no one came. He slowly put his hand under my skirt and grabbed my crotch. I closed my eyes and bit my lip. It was too late. No one was going to save me. Before he did anything else, I heard a yowl and letted me go. 

I opened my eyes to see a bow hit him in the hand. I turned to see a man. A very handsome man. He looked like a prince. He grabbed me and ran away with me. I held his hand and ran with him. We ran quickly through the woods and for the first time, we were in a road. There was a golden carriage in the road. The guy dropped me to the ground and I landed on my feet. "Who are you?" I asked. The guy gave me a charming smile and said, "I'm Prince Takashi Shirogane." He held my hand and kissed it. "But you can call me Shiro." 

I quickly pushed him away and said,"I'm Keith Kogane." He nodded and answered,"Keith. Hmm, I like that name." I smiled a bit and exclaimed,"I want to,um, thank you so much for saving me." Shiro smirked and said,"You're welcome. I wasn't going to leave a handsome man alone with an ugly monster." I blushed and held my breath. 

"We need to go somewhere safe," he said softly,"I will take you with me." He opened the carriage door and looked at me. I did want to escape...but why go with a stranger? My body ignored me and I went inside. He closed the door. Shiro went also inside and pressed some buttons. Then he asked me:

"Have you went through an alternative universe?"

 

"No..."

 

"Well Keith, looks like you're going to."


	3. Welcome To Agrabah

"Wait..." I said nervously, "W-what?!" Shiro gave me a smile and replied, "Don't worry, little red!" He pressed another button and a screen appeared out of nowhere. He started pressing on the screen and muttering something. I started to hyperventilate. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I yelled as I tried to open the carriage door. It was locked.

 

"You pig!" I yelled at Shiro as I kept tugging the door, "What in the name of red did you do? Did you lock it!?" Shiro laughed while still typing on the screen. "Isn't it obvious enough?" he laughed. I glared at him and grabbed my dagger. Shiro looked at me and said camly, "Look Keith..." I pointed my dagger at him and growled. "Where are you taking me?" I threatened him as I put the dagger close to his neck. He pouted playfully and grabbed my chin. "What's wrong Keith?" he cooed, "Is the little baby scared?" "IM NOT SCARED!" I screeched and cut his hand.

Blood was coming out and going down on his hand. Shiro smirked at me and softly said, "Feisty. I like that." He used his left hand to press the button and then the carriage was riding on it's own. I tried not to scream. This "prince" is a douche. I looked foward and I saw a portal pulling the carriage and us in.

"YOU NEVER ANSWERED MY GOD DAMN QUESTION!" I yelled at him. Shiro cocked his head and asked innocently, "What was your question?" I pulled him close to me and barked, "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?" Shiro smiled and he was getting more close to me. "You'll find out soon." He pushed me away and smirked. The portal sucked us in and I screamed for mercy. 

Then I closed my eyes. "Patience yields focus..." I said to myself. I opened one eye. We were at a place that looked kind of like India...except more richer. I looked at Shiro and got out of the carriage. Shiro smiled at me and wrapped his arm over my shoulder. What the next sentence he said made me want to go back home...

"Welcome to Agrabah, Keith."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...can't believe I couldn't stop myself from writing another chapter XD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fanfic so far!
> 
> Plus, the next chapter has a special character that will be introduced... :3


	4. The Princess Of Agrabah...?

"No!" I screeched as I looked at him with angry eyes. Shiro was smiling at me like if I was supposed to be happy. I really wasn't. "Get me out of here!" I yelled, pulling his sleeve, "I need to go back home!" Shiro rolled his eyes and replied, "What's the point going back if you know your grandmother is dead?" 

I went dead silent. 

He was right.

She is dead.

 

I slowly moved my hand away from his sleeve and stayed silent. Shiro looked at me and softly said, "I'm sorry for your loss." I sighed. Shiro grabbed my hand and exclaimed, "Come on. Let's look around here." He then dragged me away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked around the place as we went around the town. It looked like we were at a market. I grabbed an apple and bit into it. The juicy flavor exploded in my mouth and I smiled. It has been a long time since I ate an apple. I grabbed another one and another. Shiro whispered to me, "What are you doing?" I ignored him and chewed on the apples happily. And before I can get another apple, a voice boomed through the market...

"HEY KID! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PAY!"

I turned to see a guy wearing rags and was fat. He glared at me and showed me his hand. I gulped and said quietly, "I thought it was free..." Shiro did a facepalm. The guy growled and yelled, "GET THE POLICE!" Shiro grabbed me and yelled, "Run!" We both started to dash. We pushed past people and still ran. Then, we hit against a carriage. I fell to the ground and looked up. 

The door opened and there came out a young man. He had messy, light brown hair and blue sparkling eyes. His skin was an olive type. He wore a turquoise top and pants. He had a turquoise headband and in it, there was a beautiful blossom. He was wearing silk turquoise slippers and a sash. 

The man looked at me and Shiro and jumped off from the carriage. He went up to me and helped me up. He was very indeed hot...but not for me. I stood up to my feet and then the man said, in a little purr in his voice, "Hey there. The name's Lance." He grinned at me and I thought I saw a sparkle. Shiro stood up and asked, "Um...who are you?" I was wondering too, forgetting about the guards who were chasing us.

Lance looked at Shiro like if he was crazy and put his hands on his hips. "Hello? I'm Lance, Princess of Agrabah!" I snickered. "Princess?" I laughed a bit, "Aren't you supposed to be 'Prince'?" Lance smiled at me and responded, "It was a miscommunication with the people here...but who cares?" Then he grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Are you taken?" he cooed. I bit my lip. Shiro rolled his eyes and muttered something. Lance turned to look at him and snapped, "Hey! If you have something to say, say it right to the princess!" 

Before Shiro could say anything, the guards caught up to us and looked at Lance. Like if they were hypotized, they dropped their swords and bowed down. Lance smiled with pride. "Um Princess," said one of the guards, "Are these two bothering you?" Lance shaked his head. "No," he replied, "Not at all." Then, he said something in a different language. The guards left quickly.

Lance smiled at me and asked, "Wanna come with me to my castle?" I nodded. Lance looked at Shiro and frowned. "I guess you can come too," he sighed. He opened the carrige door and I went in and so did Shiro.

Lance sat next to me and smiled. I smiled back.

Maybe this wasn't going to be bad after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. This was kind of long. XD I really enjoyed putting Lance in the story! :3


	5. The Golden Castle

I looked at Lance and gave a grin. He smiled at me back and held my hand. I heard Shiro huff a bit and turn away. Lance rolled his eyes and mouthed to me that he is crazy. I giggled. Shiro growled.

"So," Lance exclaimed as he scooted next to me more, "Where have you two gentlemen come from?" I answered, "I come from the woods." Lance nodded. "What about you, Charming?" he asked, looking at Shiro. Shiro sighed and replied, "I'm from England." Lance grabbed both my hands and squealed, "You will absolutely love my palace!" 

I smiled a bit. I love how quirky Lance is. He is perfect. I wonder if he likes the color red. He is pretty cute. I smiled at Shiro and he gave me a weak smile. I looked back at Lance. Lance brushed my hair away from my face and sighed happily. He was a romantic guy so far.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We got out of the carriage and saw a beautiful palace. I don't know if it was just me but it looked like an onion (hey...I was hungry! Who can blame me?). Lance looked at me and said, "Geez I wouldn't like to be a douche, but no hoods are allowed in this place." I slowly took off my hood. Shiro beamed. "Wow Red!" he exclaimed, "I didn't know you had a mullet!" Lance looked at me and added, "A messy one indeed." 

Lance walked up a flight of wide stairs and opened some golden gates. Me and Shiro eyed each other and followed him. Lance opened the doors and inside was so perfect. It was like if you were in a dream house! Well, if you like it white and gold. I stared at it in awe. "You like?" asked Lance, posing. 

Me and Shiro nodded. "Damn," Shiro chirped, "This is such a fucking huge house!" Then, I heard him mutter 'language'. I snickered. I can't believe he doesn't say bad words. It's like a rule for him. Lance spinned around and grabbed me. We both spinned. 

"I hope you enjoyed the palace," he cooed, then added, "Sweetheart." He winked at me. I smiled and blushed. I heard Shiro groan. "Lancíto!" I heard someone yell. Lance turned around. I saw a man. He had a white robe and a fat, round golden hat. "Papà!" Lance squealed happily.

The man looked at me and Shiro. He asked Lance, "Who are these people?" Lance smiled and replied, "Papá, this is..." He looked at me. "My name is Keith." I shared to the man. Shiro bowed down to the man and answered, "I am Prince Takashi Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro, sir." Lance looked at Shiro disgusted and asked, "You're a prince?" Shiro rolled his eyes. "Wasn't it obvious enough?" he muttered. 

Lance ignored Shiro and smiled. "Guys," he announced, "This is my dad. He is a sultan...or in your words, the king." I waved shyly. The sultan waved back. "Enjoy yourselves!" he said, then walked away. "Don't worry," I thought, "I will enjoy myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching my favorite show and was writing this the same time?! XD That was hard. 
> 
> Don't worry, I will add a little more Klance then Sheith! ;))


	6. You Gotta Be Kissing Me

I looked at Lance and asked, "Where do I sleep?" He held my hand and dragged me into a room. The room was mostly dark shades of blue, but it was nice! I wandered around in awe. "Shit..." I muttered. Lance leaned against the door and said, "You can sleep here in my room, sweetheart." I nodded. Shiro went up to Lance and asked, "Where do I sleep?" Lance rolled his eyes. "Sleep in the guest room!" he snapped. Shiro growled and walked away.

Once it was night, I went to the balcony. The stars twinkled in the night sky and the village was glowing. I sighed. So much things has happened in one day. If I never came with Shiro, I would be sleeping in my rusty cabin, just worrying about if the wolves would attack any minute. But here I am, in a palace with two attractive guys who were rich. 

"Sweetheart," said a familiar voice, "Are you enjoying the view?" I turned around to see Lance wearing a blue robe. I smiled and replied, "Yeah. It's so beautiful up here!" Lance went next to me and shrugged. "Eh, It's nice to look here," he exclaimed, "But you get kind of bored after." I said nothing. Lance pulled me close and said to me, with a little purr, "We can check out the garden if you like...my love." Then, he closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss.

I was panicking inside of me. I wanted to kiss him back, but would that be wrong? Without even thinking, I put my finger on his lips and muttered softly, "I think we should check out the garden before we get all lovey dovey." Lance opened his eyes and smirked a bit. I knew that I was gonna play hard to get. We went to the garden and there was so many flowers. Beautiful ones. Ones that were never seen in the garden.

I grabbed a blossom and put it on my hair. Lance held my hand and squeezed it. I smiled.   
It was so funny how he was trying to get my attention. I wanted to just scream of delight. I never had anyone fall in love with me. I kissed his cheek and he blushed. "You have a nice garden!" I finally said. Lance nodded and proudly responded, "Yeah. It's pretty cool." He slicked back his hair. I blushed.

We went back to his room and I laid on the soft bed. Lance laid next to me and hugged me close like if I was a teddy bear. "Goodnight sweetheart," he said. He pulled me in for a kiss but then I put my finger on his soft lips again. "Nuh-uh," I cooed, "Save that for the future." He grinned and nodded. I smiled.

 

"Goodnight Lance..." I thought as I closed my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was short. I am so tired right now XP but I do have to go to sleep... So goodnight~


	7. The Trail Of Fire

I had a dream that I was getting chased by a bear. The bear grabbed me by my cape and swinged me around. I screamed for help but Shiro was injured and Lance was killed. The bear chewed my head and blood splattered everywhere. 

"Keith!" someone yelled. Was it the bear? I closed my eyes tight. "Keith!" the person kept yelling. I opened my eyes and there was Lance on top of me. He looked so horrified. "Lance..." I muttered quietly, "Is this a dream?" "No!" Lance screamed. I blinked once more. There was smoke everywhere and I gasped. Lance grabbed me and carried me. He started running fast. The stairs were burning and Lance jumped over them.

Shiro was downstairs also. He had a rag over him. He kept coughing. I looked around. Bright orange flames appeared more and danced around. I coughed. Then, I coughed again. By the time I knew it, I couldn't stop coughing. 

Shiro quickly gave me a rag and told me to keep calm. I felt numb. I couldn't feel anything. Everything...felt...so...blurry... "Keith," I heard Lance say, "Sweetheart, are you okay?" I heard Shiro tell Lance something and then we all started to run. "I know where we can go!" Lance yelled, but for some strange reason he stopped running. "Papa..." he muttered. He told Shiro to take care of me and ran. "Lance!" Shiro screamed. I closed my eyes slightly. "Please..." I thought, "Please let it be another dream..." I opened my eyes. I was still in Shiro's arms. I wasn't going to let Lance burn in fire, so I pushed Shiro away. "Where are you going, Keith?!" Shiro yelled. I ignored him. I started to run. I ran and ran. The only problem was that there was too much flames! "Lance!" I yelled. I saw Lance looking around frantically. I grabbed Lance. "Papa!" Lance screamed, tears streaming down his face. I carried him. "Put me down, Keith!" he screamed. I was angry. I didn't know why. Then, the most weirdest thing happened... I exploded with fire! I felt so alive as my body glowed with the flames. I put my arms like a 'X' and spreaded them apart. The fire rose up in my control and became bigger. It was around me and I closed my eyes. I fell down to the ground and I felt the fire just disappear like a snap. I opened my eyes and everything was burnt but the fire was gone. Lance looked so surprised. I groaned. Shiro and Lance went up to me and helped me up. "Wow sweetheart..." Lance said, with a big grin, "I can't believe you did that!" Shiro smiled at me and I smiled back. Who knew I had spirit of fire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I made this, I was working on this at school so I had to write it secretly XDD 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this!


	8. Captured

Lance quickly ran outside and bent down. Me and Shiro ran behind him and looked at each other, then looked at Lance. Lance kicked the ground. A trap door opened! Shiro asked, "Wait, you have a trap door?" Lance nodded. I looked around. "Um," I said, "Why are we going through there?" Lance sighed and replied, "Sweetheart, I'll explain it to you when we get down." Then, he jumped down. Me and Shiro also jumped down. 

Everything was dark and rusty. I saw Lance grab a torch and light it up. I coughed. "Okay," Lance finally said, "I'll explain it to you." Me and Shiro nodded.

"I know why the fire started," Lance began, "It was because someone wanted revenge. And that 'someone' is Sendak." I saw a little anger in Lance's eyes. "He was our assistant," he explained, "He was very nice at first, but when he stayed with me and my father a little more, he became jealous of my father. Since my father was the king, Sendak wanted to be king and asked my father to give him the throne...but he refused to. Sendak was so angry that he started to plan attacks against my father! He would attempt to kill him, but it always failed." 

Lance shaked his head in disbelief. "I never knew that he wanted to marry me," he continued, "Till he admitted it. I swear, I rather marry a COW than him. After that, I always protected my father but I know Sendak has him. I couldn't find him anywhere." I said, "Wow. That's difficult for a princess!" Lance smiled weakly and shrugged. "What can I say?" he exclaimed, "I never knew this would happen." Shiro smiled and grabbed Lance's hand. "Don't worry," he said, "We are going to get your father." Lance smiled. Geez, this was pretty gay.

Before I could chime in, I heard footsteps. Multiple footsteps. We all turned around to see a group of guards. They weren't human. I have seen their type somewhere before. They had purple uniform. They were also purple, but they had fur. "There he is!" yelled one of them, "The princess!" They started running towards us. "Run!" yelled Lance, but me and Shiro didn't move. We must have had the same minds because we both grabbed our weapons. I grabbed my dagger and Shiro grabbed a sword. 

Lance looked at us like if we were crazy. I didn't really care what he thought because for me, I always loved a good cat fight. Me and Shiro ran towards the guards. I used my dagger to stab one of the hoes in the neck. The guard screeched. Blood splattered over my shirt. I kicked him and the guard hit against the brick wall. I ran to the next guard and jumped over him. I threw my dagger to the guard's back head and he collapsed. 

Shiro stabbed two of the guards. He looked at me and smiled. "Wow Red," he chirped, "Didn't know you learned how to defend yourself." I shrugged and replied, "The skills really help if you live in the woods." More guards came. Me and Shiro stabbed them and punched them. Blood was mostly coloring all over the walls. 

"Keith! Shiro!" I heard Lance scream. I turned around to look at him. He was getting dragged by more guards. I gasped. "Lance!" I yelled. Before I could move, one of the guards stabbed me in the hip. I screeched. I fell to the ground and hit my head against the floor. I saw Shiro getting caught also, but he was stabbed in the stomach. I breathed heavily. I felt someone hold me down. I closed my eyes.

Everything was a blur after that...


	9. The Arena / Battle With The Gladiator

I blinked slowly. I saw Lance in front of me, chained up. The chains were on Lance's hands and feet. He also had a choker. I gasped. "Lance!" I yelled. When I moved, the chains grabbed me and I hit my head against the wall. Lance woke up and looked at me, hopeless. I looked around, wondering where we were. I looked back at Lance and said, "Don't worry...we'll get out of here." Lance groaned in pain. "Shiro!" I yelled. "I-I'm right here, Red..." Shiro coughed. I smiled. I felt like crying, but I didn't want to be a baby.

"Where are we?" I asked. Shiro and Lance said nothing. A guard came up to us. He looked like the same species as Lotor...but more scarier. "You!" the guard yelled at Shiro and me, pointing a finger, "You're coming with me." He grabbed the chains and dragged me and Shiro away.

I finally saw light, but it wasn't the sun. It was some stage lights. I squinted at the place. There was a bunch of weird aliens watching us chanting something in a different language. I heard an alien speak in the announcements. I blinked. We were at a battle arena.

Then, I heard one of the guards yell, "Torture the wannabe Prince Charming!" I looked at Shiro, horrified. The guards started taking Shiro away. "Shiro!" I screamed. Shiro was trying to get out of the guards' grip, but couldn't. I saw them take Shiro away. The guard that was holding me told me, "Listen here, buddy. You are about to fight for death. Good luck." "No!" I yelled.

I heard the announcer yell, "We are about to see a good fight! Little Baby Riding Hood vs The Gladiator!" I saw a horrible monster come out of the shadows. The guard pushed me to the arena. My hands were still chained, but my legs weren't. I panicked. I was scared to death. Why were they doing this? The announcer screeched, "Let the games begin!" I looked at the monster, and it started running towards me like a bull. I screamed and ran. I heard the crowd laughing...

~~~~~~~~~

-NOW FOR A FLASHBACK XD-

"Momma," I said, "I don't wanna go to school...I'mma miss you." My mom hugged me and whispered, "It's going to be okay, Keith. You'll have fun." Then, she kissed me in the forehead. I walked inside the schoolhouse and went to a rusty classroom.

Kids that were the same age as me (I was 6) were running around. I decided to sit in a table alone. I grabbed a random piece of paper and started doodling. Then, some kid snatched my paper. He ripped it into pieces. "Hey!" I said, "Why did you do that?"

The kid laughed and teased me. "Aw, what's wrong, little chicken? You gonna cry?" he taunted. I stared down at the floor. He grabbed me and pushed me down. "Cry!" he yelled and started kicking me. "Momma!" I cried. Kids surrounded me and instead of helping me, they laughed at me. When the bell rang, everyone left except me.

I cried while there was bruises all over my body...

~~~~~~~~~~~

I stopped running from the moster. There was no way I was going to run like a chicken. I slowly looked at the Gladiator, who was close to getting me. I ran towards it. I grabbed my dagger and jumped on top of it. I stabbed the son of a bitch in the back and slid down while the dagger was cutting its back. Its flesh opened and blood was splattering everywhere. I was covered in its blood. The Gladiator whacked me and I hit against the ground. I stood up and punched it really hard. He fell down.

I closed my eyes. "Feel the fire," I heard a voice in my head say, "Keith...just be like the fire." I felt my body become warm and opened my eyes. Fire was rising from the ground and it burned the Gladiator. It screeched. I threw the fire at it multiple times. He became burnt and blood was all over him. I closed my eyes again and fell to the ground exhausted. It was too difficult. I didn't know how to really control it. Aliens were cheering. I smiled a bit but I was wondering what they were doing to Lance.

And forgot about Shiro.


	10. Dark Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, my good ol' friends, get prepared because this will now be Shiro's POV! We finally get to see the first time he had his robot arm! Sadly, this will be the only time you get to read his point of view. :/
> 
> But enjoy :3

I tried my best to get out of the guard's grip, but couldn't. I felt bad for Keith...I feel like this was all my fault. Maybe it was a mistake to bring him here. I cared about him a lot, although we really haven't talked that much. 

"Let me go!" I demanded. Then, they threw me to the floor. I looked up to see a weird creature looking down at me. He looked like...Zarkon. My dad has always told me about him. He was the baddest of the bad. We stared at each other for a minute then I heard him say, "Take him away." The guard grabbed me again. I punched him in the face and he didn't let go still. 

He dragged me to a room. A room that was bright pink and purple. Then, I saw a stretcher. I was confused at first, but I looked at the things that were next to it.

I wish I didn't see.

There was a table that had weapons, like a chainsaw and a sword. I gasped. "Keith!" I screamed. The guard put me in the stretcher and put some ropes that were really tight. I struggled to get out. More guards came in and started to speak in some different language. They pointed at my right arm. I coughed. Then, one of the guards grabbed a chainsaw. 

They turned it on. I was really, really frightened. I should have known that the worst pain in my whole life was actually happening. The guard put the chainsaw close to my right arm and...

He started going right though my arm.

I screamed in pain. Blood splattered all over the place. I couldn't stop screaming. It all felt like a dream. Blood was still splattering all over and I was getting covered in it. "Help! Please!" I choked. One of the guards put laughing gas on me and I closed my eyes.

May god help me.


	11. Bruised And Killed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAH! I am so sorry I wasn't able to upload a chapter yesterday! I was busy at the movie theaters with my friends! But other than that, here we go!
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> (BTW we are back at Keith's POV)

Each time I fought the monsters the judges sent me, I got hit, kicked, stabbed, or bitten. I swear, if I looked at myself in the mirror, I wouldn't be able to recognize my bloody self. The next monster came, who had three heads and huge teeth, ran towards me. To be honest, I would be killing these monsters right now, but the people didn't let me use any weapon to defend myself. So now, I use my fists.

The three headed monster slammed me against the wall. I hit against the wall and fell down to the ground. The monster started chewing on my left leg. It was so hurtful! But I didn't scream...I held it in. 

I kicked the monster in one of the faces with my right leg. I looked around, looking for something to hit him with. I saw a torch a couple of inches away. I grabbed it and whacked the monster in all of its head. It screeched. I started to run, but I fell to the ground. I looked at my left leg. It was bleeding so much. Blood was trailing me everytime I moved. The monster came right at me again and threw me across the arena. I slammed against another wall. 

There was no way I was going to die in this arena! I grabbed my launcher. I shot it right in the heart. I smirked. It screamed and what I got back was a heart. The monster fell to the ground. I stood up and looked around, expecting cheers. But it was silent. "You have broken the rules!" the announcer yelled, "You will experience death!"

My smile slowly faded. Right. Of course. Then, I couldn't take it anymore. I yelled, "You are so pathetic! Watch what I'm going to do! You're going to be the one experiencing death!" I grabbed my launcher again from the ground and shot it at the announcer. I saw from the distance someone fall down. It was an alien. His blood started to get bigger at the ground. Aliens started to scream and run. 

"Sure," I muttered, "You scream and run when some announcer dies, but when a person dies at the arena, you don't do anything." Then, guards started run to me. I used my launcher to shoot two guards in the head. I also grabbed my dagger to stab the bitches. Once I was done, I wiped the blood off my dagger and launcher. I will find Lance and Shiro. I will get them out of here.

'Cause this kitten isn't going to be cute anymore.


	12. Try Looking Harder

I ran to the hallways and looked around. "Shiro! Lance!" I screamed. I still called their names...no answer. I leaned against the wall and sighed. The hallways were mostly neon purple but there was also neon pink lights glowing in the walls. I grabbed my leg. It looked so chewed up! It actually looked like if some dog chewed a doll's leg. I poked it. It burned. I groaned in pain.

How could this be happening? I should be hiding in trees, waiting to kill a bear, not fighting a monster and then looking for two handsome guys. I grabbed onto a railing and walked. I felt so weak. I have lost so much blood. I looked around to see if any guards were here and sure enough, they weren't. 

I heard someone scream in pain. It sounded like...Shiro! I ran and collapsed to the ground. I couldn't run. My leg was almost gone! I crawled to the room I heard Shiro scream. I looked at the door and peeked. Oh my god. It looked so...bloody! I closed my eyes tightly and opened them. I was hoping this would be a dream. But it wasn't. 

It looked like the guards were putting him a robotic arm. I wondered why. I decided not to stand there so I used my other leg to kick down the door. Guards looked at me and started to grab their weapons. "Go get that boy!" one of them demanded. All of them were running towards me. I wanted to do a challenge. Let's see if I can actually get these guys out of my way without using any weapons. 

I punched one of the guards and he fell down. I kicked one of them also. I went on top of another one and twisted his head. Thank godness it was only 3 guards. I ran up to Shiro and turned his head to me. "Shiro?" I asked. I grabbed my dagger and cut the straps. I carried him and put him down to the ground. Shiro groaned. Then, I heard someone open the door. I quickly grabbed my launcher and pointed it at the person. But it wasn't a guard...

It was a boy.

He had glasses and had very short hair, but it was a little curly. He was wearing a big, pastel yellow dress. He had a rose with him. He was also wearing some high heels. "Who are you?" I asked. The boy looked confused. "Actually," he started, "Who are you?" 

"I asked you first!" 

"And I asked you second."

I sighed. "I'm Keith Kogane," I greeted myself, "You can call me 'Red Riding Hood'." The boy smiled and replied, "Oh. Cool. I'm Pidge...or Katie actually." I raised an eyebrow. "You're a girl?" I asked. He nodded. "Oh." was all I said. She went next to me and asked, "Where am I? I don't know where I am. Some portal came to my house and just swooped me in!" I bit my lip. "Well," I said, "I need to help my friend, Prince Takashi Shirogane." 

Pidge nodded. "I can help you!" she offered, "Maybe we can work together!" I smiled a little. "Thanks," I replied. She looked around. "We can try to wake him up, then carry him to where we should go!" I nodded. 

But the problem was that I needed to find Lance too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I brought Pidge into the story :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	13. The Truth

Me and Pidge carried Shiro, although I felt bad for her since she was small. We dragged him to a hallway and put him next to a water fountain. "Stop right there!" a voice yelled. It was a guard. I grabbed my dagger and threw it right at his head. He fell down. "Wow," Pidge murmured, "You know how to defend yourself." I nodded. 

"I have a friend with me!" Pidge said, "His name is Hunk. He is where the Galra watch prisoners from a screen." I felt dumb for asking but I asked anyways, "What's a...Galra?" Pidge stared at me. "You don't know what a Galra is?" she asked, a little alarmed. I shrugged. "A Galra," she answered, "Is a type of alien species. They are actually bad! I don't know if you know this, but you're from a fairy tale." I went dead silent. What?! 

"No, I'm not," I laughed, "How would I be?" Pidge shaked her head. "You are. You are a fictional character. We are. We both come a different fairy tale." My smile slowly faded. I'm...fictional? I looked down. "I come from the story 'Beauty & The Beast', and so does my friend Hunk." she stated. I looked up at her. "You, Keith," she pointed out, "Are from the tale 'Little Red Riding Hood'." Everything made sense. I never actually knew why people in the woods called me that. They never called me 'Keith'. I bit my lip. 

"The Galra," Pidge added, "make those fairy tales messed up. They do the incorrect things in stories. Things that aren't supposed to happen. I'm not supposed to be here right now." I held my breath. So...that means my grandmother wasn't supposed to be dead. She was supposed to be alive, smiling. She was supposed to be in my arms, telling me everything was alright. That means that Shiro wasn't even supposed to be in my fairy tale. He came out of nowhere. He's supposed to be at England or something. Some other fairy tale.

So was Lance. He's supposed to be in Agrabah. He needed to protect his people. None of this was supposed to happen...everything was messed up because of the Galra. I held back my tears. I wanted my grandmother back. I wanted to hug her and tell her I love her. But those fucking Galras ruined my chance, and now I wanted to show them a piece of my mind.

"You go get your friend," I told Pidge, "I'll take Shiro with me to find my other friend, Lance." Pidge nodded. "Alrighty then!" she said. "Here," I told her as I handed my launcher, "Use this to defend yourself." When she grabbed it, the launcher turned neon green. I raised an eyebrow. She smiled and ran away. 

Now, how about we change everyone's story once and for all?


	14. Waking Up

"Lance!" I yelled as I carried Shiro. Damn, he was really heavy! "Lance!" I yelled again. I was tired. I felt like shit. All I wanted to go back home. How long has it been since I got out of the woods? One day? I sighed. I put Shiro down to the ground. I stared at him. Poor guy...he wasn't supposed to have a robot arm. "Keith!" I heard someone scream. It sounded like Lance! "Lance!" I yelled back. 

Lance came running to me and kissed me! Right in the lips! I felt like I was going to puke rainbows! I kissed back and there we were...just kissing. Lance put his hand on my butt and I slowly took his away from it. Then, Lance pushed me away slowly. "Wow!" he exclaimed, "I just kissed you, sweetheart!" I blushed and shrugged. Lance smirked and said, "You should be lucky." He gave me one more kiss on the lips. 

"We need to get Shiro out of here," I explained, "He needs to wake up!" Lance groaned. I carried Shiro and dragged him to a random room. "How did you escape?" I asked. Lance crossed his arms and smiled with pride. "I kicked those guards' asses." he replied. I rolled my eyes and asked, "That didn't happen, did it?" Lance sighed. "No," he said honesty. I snickered. 

"So, what are we gonna do with beefcake?" Lance asked. "I'm going to wake him up!" I answered. I grabbed an airhorn from a corner of the room and press it next to Shiro's ear. A loud sound came out! Shiro screamed and smacked me right in the face. I also screamed. Shiro looked at me and gasped. "I'm so sorry!" he apologized, "I didn't mean to slap you!"

"Jen Silo! Geu sangcheo! (Damn Shiro! That hurts!)," I cursed. Shiro's eyes widened. "You speak Korean?" he asked. I nodded, caring more about where Shiro hit me than what he was asking. I covered my face. Each time I touched it, I felt a horrible sting. "I need a mirror..." I ordered, "Now!" Lance grabbed something from under his short shirt and showed me a mirror. I grabbed it and looked at it. There was a burnt streak in my face. It was huge.

I sighed and looked at Shiro. "It's okay," I say, "I'm fine. I know it was an accident." Shiro looked at his robotic arm. He looked upset. I hugged Shiro to make him comfortable and he hugged me back. 

"Let's get out of this place," Shiro finally says.


	15. The Beauty And The Beat

Shiro and Lance were following me. "Where exactly are we going?" Lance asked. "I'm going to take you guys to a girl I just met," I explained, "Her name is Pidge. She's in the room where Galras use their technology." Shiro smiled a little. "Is she a galra?" he asked. "No," I answered, "She's...from another fairy tale." Lance scrunched his nose. "Another fairy tale?," he exclaimed, "What in-" I interrupted him. "It's a long story!" I told him. 

I opened the door to the room Pidge was in. There was a huge guy next to her. He had a suit on and had dark skin. He had also black hair. "I see you brought your friends!" Pidge exclaimed. Lance cocked his head. "You sure she is a girl?" he asked. Shiro smacked Lance in the back of his head. I rolled my eyes. "So," I said, "What are you going to do?" Pidge looked at me and gave me a smug look. "I know how to hack," she replied, "So I was thinking if I could make illusions of you guys since now the soldiers know you have escaped. I can make one of those illusions to distract them, then we can all escape and go back to our fairy tales!" Shiro frowned a little. I wonder why.

I nodded. "Alright," I said, "We can wait." Pidge smiled and answered, "This is my friend, Hunk." The guy waved. "Hey there." he greeted. I waved back. "He's an engineer, so he's going to help me," Pidge explained, "You guys could wait...right?" I nodded. Pidge then started getting out some high technology stuff. Hunk helped her and now the two were working on it.

I looked at Shiro, and he looked at me back. "You're short," he pointed out, smirking. I rolled my eyes. "Shut up," I told him. He still teased me. "No wonder why you're called 'Little Red Riding Hood'!" he teased. I punched his arm. He laughed. Lance closed his eyes. He immediately fell asleep.

" Cause all I need is a beauty and a beat," Shiro sang quietly, "Who can make my life complete," I knew he was singing "Beauty and The Beat" so for no reason, I sang along. "It's all about you," I sang, "When the music makes you move, baby, do it like you do." Shiro smiled. I smiled back. I heard Pidge tell Hunk that me and Shiro look cute together. 

I sticked my tongue at Pidge and she smirked. 

That little sassy girl.


	16. This Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update this story ;-; I've been busy lately that I forgot about writing and updating all my stories.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter. （⌒▽⌒）

I poked Shiro's robotic arm. I actually liked how cool it looked, but I bet he had to go through a lot of pain. "Shiro, did it hurt when the galra chopped off your original arm?" I asked stupidly. Shiro smiled and ruffled my hair. "Of course!" He answered, "Why wouldn't it hurt?" I nodded and pouted. "You're messing up my hair!" I scolded him. I hit slightly his hand. He laughed.

Lance rolled his eyes. "Ugh," he said, "Can't I have my beauty sleep?" Pidge answered, "Why would you need your beauty sleep if you're ugly?" I heard Hunk laughing. Lance growled at Pidge. "I'm beautiful!" He snapped, "All you are is just some sassy bit-" Shiro cleared his throat. "Language!" He said loudly. Lance slumped. Pidge smirked.

I sighed. So much has happened. I actually felt sore. "Here," Pidge told me as she threw me some chocolate," It's for you to wake up." I raised an eyebrow. I grabbed the chocolate and ate it. The flavor exploded in my mouth. "Mmm," I said, "I love it! Is it mint?" Pidge nodded. Shiro smiled at me. I smiled, but it was because I loved how the chocolate tasted like. It has been a long time since I have ate candy. Lance looked at Pidge and asked, "Can I have some?" Pidge replied, "No." Then, she went back to work.

Shiro asked me, "How many years old are you?" I gulped down the chocolate and replied, "19." Shiro nodded. "I'm 25," he said, "Heh, I'm a lot older." I rolled my eyes. Lance scoffed. "What can I do?" He whined, "I'm bored!" Pidge threw a hammer to Lance and he dodged. "What the fuck was that for?!" He screamed. Shiro said, "Language." Lance growled. I laughed.

This was funny so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I made this short. ;-; 
> 
> I promise I will make the next chapter longer.


	17. The Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! I should update this fix more. It has literally been dead XD 
> 
> Enjoy though!

I played around with Shiro's bangs. "So," I murmured, "Where did you get that scar and that white hair in your bangs?" Shiro sighed and replied, "I got the scar by battling these creatures before...and the white hair? Well, I got so stressed that it actually turned white!" I laughed a little. Lance rolled his eyes. "Huh," Lance exclaimed, "I thought the reason you had white hair was because you were an old guy." Now it was time for Shiro to roll his eyes. Before any of us can defend or say something for Shiro, the door opened. All of us young people looked.

There was some creature that had a huge hood on. Like literally you could only see her mouth. Her skin was a dark blue. I knew it was a girl because she had totally white long hair. "See?" Shiro whispered to Lance, "Now that is an old woman." The witch hissed, "Who are you? I don't think you're supposed to be here!" Then, she lifted up her hand. What I didn't expect was that when she lifted up her hand, she lifted up Pidge like magic. All of the sudden, she threw Pidge against the wall. All of us rest grabbed our weapons. That is when we started fighting her.

I threw a dagger at her, but she dodged it. Shiro turned on his robotic arm. It was some kind of neon pink. Then he ran towards the witch. But she kept dodging Shiro's moves. I grabbed another dagger and ran towards to the witch. She actually controlled me like a puppet. I felt myself lifting up and then I felt like I was being choked. I gagged, struggling to get out of her grip. Lance grabbed a bow and arrow. He started to shoot the witch. He actually shot her right in the hip. She grunted. Nothing happened. I felt like I was losing air.

I still gagged. My only sentence that came out of my mouth was, "S-Shiro...help..." Shiro sliced the witch almost in Half, but he still hit her. The witch screamed and let go of me. I fell to the ground, but Shiro caught me. I blushed and quickly jumped out of his arms. "We should get out of here!" Hunk yelled, carrying Pidge. I looked at Pidge. She had blood coming out of her mouth and had a huge bruise on her forehead. I slowly carried her in my arms. "We should leave," I muttered, "We need to get out of here." Shiro nodded. Then, without words, we ran the hell out of there.

Let's just hope no evil comes following us.


	18. Feeling Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating this story ;-; I have been really busy. I feel like I might have to orphan this work （￣～￣;）
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways...enjoy.

"Pidge!" I yelled as all of us ran away, "Are you okay?" Pidge groaned. I felt stressed. I felt like this was all a dream. But it wasn't. All of us went inside another room and I put Pidge down in the ground. Shiro looked at everyone and said, "Is everyone okay other than Pidge?" Lance nodded. "Wow," Lance replied, "We are in a mad house!" Shiro rolled his eyes. I cradled Pidge in my arms and held her close. Poor her. She looked so hurt. It made me want to cry.

"We need to get out of here!" Shiro exclaimed, "Or else we might all die!" Hunk whimpered. Lance looked hopeless. Shiro looked fierce. I just looked like a dope. I heard Pidge cough. I quickly looked at her and smiled. "Katie! You're okay!" I squealed. "Wait," Lance asked, "Pidge is a...girl?!" He looked so shocked. Pidge coughed more and blood came out of he mouth. Hunk's eyes widened. Lance scrunched his nose. I could smell her blood. It was...nice. Why did I feel like I wanted to suck her blood? "Pidge," Shiro said, "Are you okay?" Pidge gurgled in her own blood then finally said "yes". Her gurgling stop. 

Pidge slowly stood up and wiped her blood. Lance sighed. I looked around. What can we do? We couldn't really do anything. I felt really bad. Then, my gut kept telling me to fight the aliens. I grabbed my dagger. "I'm going to fight those Galra!" I yelled confidently. Shiro looked at me like crazy. "No!" he exclaimed, "You need to be safe!" I ignored Shiro and went out of the room. The Galra looked at me and started to attack me. I stabbed them in the neck and kicked them. I saw that one of them somehow got my red sword. It looked like a bayard. I grabbed it and sliced the Galra. Their heads fell on the floor. I grabbed more bayards. I ran back to the others and gave them the bayards. Lance got a blaster and so did Hunk, except Hunk's was bigger. I grabbed held my sword and looked at Pidge. Pidge smiled and muttered, "I have my weapon." She showed me the launcher I gave her. I smiled and looked at Shiro.

"I don't have yours," I said, "I think the aliens have it." Shiro showed me his robot arm. "Got one weapon," he said cheerfully. I smiled.

"Let's go fight!" I yelled. Everyone cheered. We were ready to fight no matter what.


	19. Disguises & Strippers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. My life has been a mess so far. I have been struggling so much. I need a break. A huge one. ;-; *cries*
> 
> But anyways, I was going to make a new fanfic (like always but I end up deleting it just because), but when I started writing it...I had a major idea! :) 
> 
> Also some great news! I will update this fanfic more often now because I got spring break! *claps* I hope I can do that!
> 
> Enjoy! I hope you really like what I got.

"Okay," I whispered to the others as we went out of the room, "I have an idea! We can split up and look for ways to get out of this place! We'll mostly split up as partners." "Nah, I don't need a partner, Red." Shiro said, "I can work alone." I stared at him for a second. I never was actually scared, but the only fear I had was that he was going to get hurt all over again. I could see it happening, but my mouth refused to say 'no'. "Alright then Shiro," I agreed, instantly regretting it, "You can be alone." I looked at the others. "Me and Lance will work together," I instructed, "Pidge and Hunk, you two will-" I heard Lance squeal with joy. "Yes! Me and SasuKeith will work together!" He looked at Shiro with a smirk on his face. "Beat that!" he challenged. Shiro rolled his eyes. "What kind of name is that?" Pidge asked, "What person will name Keith 'SasuKeith'?" Lance crossed his arms, "Me," he answered simply, "I'm the one who-" "Guys!" I yelled loudly, interrupting Lance, "Stop going off topic!" I went silent. I just hoped no one listened. 

I cleared my throat. "Um, what I mean is that we should focus," I quietly said, "As I was saying, Pidge and Hunk, you guys will work together. We will need a way to communicate with each other." Pidge pulled out some walkie talkies from her dress. "Here ya go!" she exclaimed happily, "I stole them. I thought that I can use these to make something cool, but I guess I was wrong." I instantly became proud like a father being proud for their son. "Oh! This would totally a great help! Thank you !" I thanked, grabbing the walkie talkie. There was only three. "We'll need to share," I said, "Here. All of you have one." Everyone grabbed it. "If anyone found a way to get out of here, we can use these things and tell each other!" I said, "Any questions?" "What if we get in trouble?" Hunk squeaked. "We communicate," I said plainly, "That would be a great way." I looked at everyone. "All right," I ordered, "Let's go!"

×××××××××××××××

Me and Lance quietly went through the hallways. "SasuKeith," Lance whispered, "What if there is no way to get out of here?" I rolled my eyes. "There is a way!" I whispered back, then quietly added, "We just haven't found it." We looked around. Somehow, there was a lot of Galras going somewhere. But there was a bunch. We needed a way to get through the whole ship without being seen. I smirked. Lightbulb.

I looked at Lance and whispered, "I'll be back." I quietly went up to a Galra soldier and then used my bare hands to twist the guy's head. He fell to the ground. I took off his uniform and started to quickly put it on. I went to another soldier and also twisted his neck. I took off his uniform and gave it to Lance. "You know Sasu, you look pretty hot." he purred. I would have blushed and been all giddy but I wasn't up for his shit today. "Just put the uniform on," I ordered, then another idea went in my mind. I have read enough stories (Okay, so what if I read? I do it in my spare time!) to know that most guys like beautiful girls. But the problem was that I wasn't a girl. Maybe I can dress up like one.

I sighed and looked at Lance. He was putting on the uniform. Only one of us can pretend being a girl. I knew it was totally going to be me. Where was I going to get girl clothes and makeup? I looked around. "Hey Sasu," Lance said cautionly, "Are you okay? You look a little stressed." I shaked my head. "I am stressed," I answered, "I can't really say that I'm so stressed but I just need something." Lance sighed and dropped the uniform. "You know what," he said quietly, "Maybe this will help." He gave me a kiss on the lips. I kissed him back. I pulled him close to me. I didn't want this to end, but it had to. I slowly pulled Lance away, but we were a couple of inches apart. Lance smiled. I smiled also. "Thanks," I whispered, "It helped." I kissed him one more time. 

Lance looked pleased and proud. He started to put the uniform again. Then, I spotted a lingerie outfit. I scrunched my nose a little. Who knew that the Galra liked strippers? I grabbed it. Perfect size. I looked around and started to put it on. Lance turned around and I saw him look quickly back, blushing. I blushed also. Once I was done, I looked at myself. Now, I usually never compliment myself, but I looked sexy. Lance went up to me. He looked a little funny wearing the uniform. "Uh, do you have some makeup so I can look like the Galra?" I asked. Lance gave me some makeup. I quickly put it on. Now I looked like a Galra. Well, I needed some Galra ears. Like if he read my mind, Lance handed me some cat ears that were purple. I put it on. Lance grabbed (somehow) purple fur and used glue to make it stick. I smiled. "You look great!" Lance finally said. I shrugged. Now I knew that I was ready.

×××××××××

Me and Lance saw a sign that said "Stripper Club". "Why are we going there? And why are you dressed like a stripper?" Lance asked. "Because," I explained, "I bet Galras love sexy girls and maybe I can get one of them to tell me where the exit is...that way we can escape!" Lance rolled his eyes and smirked. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close. "But I want you to be my stripper..." he purred. I hesitated. "Maybe later," I randomly said. Stupid me. Lance shrugged. He let me go. I went inside. There was a lot of lights and music playing. I saw so many strippers on poles. I gulped. Lance raised an eyebrow. I knew I had to do it.

I had no choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot more coming up in the next chapter...especially Keith having a puppy crush on a new character introduced. ;) 
> 
> I would make some things you'll probably need to expect in the next chapter...but I want to avoid spoilers. （⌒▽⌒）
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! （・∀・）


End file.
